


Alternate versions of Letat's piano scene

by SirGhirahim



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Death Threats, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Threats of Violence, threats of multilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different versions of the scene where Lestat returns and is playing the piano. Both of them include Lestat punishing Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate versions of Letat's piano scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Listen Louis there's life in these old hand's still" a familiar voice said

Claudia and Louis looked in horror as Lestat played the piano. He told them how he had survived by drinking the blood of alligators, snakes, toads and all the other putrid life of the Mississippi.  

Louis didn't recognize the living corpse that was playing the piano. It was not the Lestat he knew. The hair that once shone like gold was now a black mess, full of dirt, that hung limply off his head. His once flawless pale skin was now a sickly green and grey, that showed off his sunken cheeks. His eyes that use to sparkle like stars were now a dull grey with purple bags underneath them. His lips that were as soft as silk were now miscoloured, chapped and broken. Louis wanted to cry at the sight. Louis was so entrance by the scene he almost didn't notice when Lestat stopped playing the piano

"Claudia you've been a very, very naughty little girl" he spat. Lestat growled at them and then lunged at them with lightening speed.

Louis tried to grab Claudia and run but he was pushed away by Lestat. He watched Lestat slap Claudia across the face and grab her by the throat. He squeezed at her neck until blood dripped down her dress. Lestat opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into her neck. Claudia screamed as he did.

Louis could only watch as all life drained from Claudia. Her skin turned a pale grey, she stopped screaming and eventually stopped moving. He watched Lestat drop her on the floor as if she was an unwanted doll and licked the blood off his fingers.

Louis saw that by drinking Claudia's blood Lestat had returned to his former self. Blonde hair and flawless skin just a he remembered. His blood ran cold when Lestat set his sights on him with a sinister smile.

"Claudia wasn't the only one who was very, very naughty" Lestat said deviously "You need to be punished Louis"

As Lestat stepped closer to Louis he got up and ran out of the room. Louis ran though room after room shutting doors behind him. He didn't want to know what Lestat meant by 'punished' but he was sure it meant he would be tortured and killed. He ran into the living room looked for a way to escape.

"Getting a little slow, aren't you Louis" Lestat taunted

Louis looked around and saw Lestat standing in the doorway smiling at him. Louis trembled as Lestat slowly came closer to him "Lestat..." he whispered

All Lestat said to him was "Why Louis?"

Louis had no reply.

Lestat growled and lunged at him again. Louis stepped out of the way and went around the other side of the large table. Louis was on one side of the table while Lestat was on the other. If Louis moved to the left Lestat moved to the right. If Louis moved to the right Lestat would move to the left, like a dangerous dance. Louis knew that Lestat was toying with him, teasing him.

Instead of dancing around the table Louis dashed back though the door he came though and shut it. He ran though four more rooms until he came to the basement stairs. When heard Lestat humming behind him he dashed down the stairs, into the basement and locked the door. Louis looked around for an exit but found none, he had accidently trapped himself.

*KNOCK, KNOCK* "Louis, I know you're in there" Lestat said as he knocked on the door

Louis looked around for something, anything a weapon, a place to hide but it looked hopeless. Louis heard the basement door cracking, Lestat was breaking the lock. With nowhere else to go Louis ducked behind some large empty crates at the back of the room and waited.

The sound of the doorknob hitting the floor echoed though the quiet room. Louis heard Lestat enter the basement "Louis, where are you?" Lestat sang. Typical Lestat treating everything like a game.

Louis listened carefully to Lestat's footsteps to try and determine where he was.

"Louis, if you come out now and save me the trouble of looking for you, your punishment won't be as severe" Lestat said, he was met with no answer

 _'Come out? Fat chance'_ Louis thought. He needed to plan his movements carefully so he could escape.

"No? Oh Louis you're only making things more difficult for yourself" Lestat walked further into the room and began to search behind some barrels.

Louis kept his breathing steady and quiet as he took a quick peek to see where Lestat was. He saw Lestat looking behind the barrels, he was still too close to the door for him to make a run for it. So he ducked back behind the crates and waited. He needed to find a way to get Lestat away from the door. He looked to his left and found some small stones _'perfect'_ he thought. He picked up the stones and threw one at a metal pipe, behind a large box.

Lestat was immediate drawn towards the noise and investigated it "Louis, nothings gonna harm you. Not while I'm around" Lestat sang. He was turning this into a deadly game of cat and mouse

While Lestat was looking behind the box Louis moved from behind the crates to behind a white cloth covering an unused chair. He looked towards Lestat who was still looking behind the box and threw another stone at some piles of wood.

Lestat's head quickly snapped towards the sound and he went to investigate.

Louis watched Lestat move towards the wood pile and when his back was turned Louis moved to another spot and threw another stone. He kept doing this until he was close to the door.

"I grow weary of our game Louis" Lestat said frustrated and knocked over some boxes in anger.

Louis decided it was now or never. He dashed from his hiding spot and ran out the door. He knew it was still dark outside and if he could make it to the front door and escape he could go to one of his secret hiding places.

"Louis!" Lestat shouted

Louis looked behind him and saw the familiar shadow of Lestat chasing after him. If he'd had turned around sooner he would have saw the iron pipe sticking out of the wall. Louis turned around too late and his forehead connected with the pipe sending him to the ground. The world spun around Louis as he tried to not fall unconscious. The next thing he knew Lestat was towering above him.

Lestat smiled at him and said "Looks like I won are little game Louis"

"Lestat...don't" Louis said weakly

Lestat bent down and grabbed Louis' shirt and pulled him forward so he was face to face with him "Do you know how much pain I was is in Louis? Do you know how much it hurt?" he spat

"Lestat I..."

"Drinking that dead blood, having my throat slit, being betrayed by Claudia, being thrown in the river, feeding off the animals of the Mississippi all of it was so painful. And yet none of that could compare to the feeling of being betrayed by you"

He was right. Lestat was right. Louis could only guess how all of it must have felt. The pain, emotions, the heart break he must have gone though.

"Why Louis? Why?"

Louis opened his mouth and closed it a few times but nothing came out. He didn't know what to tell him because he didn't know why he did it either.

"I'm disappointed in you Louis" Lestat let go of Louis and let his head thud against the floor. He ran his hand though Louis' hair. He snagged his hair roughly and pulled. He exposed Louis' neck and bared his fangs. With one quick movement he sunk his fangs in and sucked Louis' blood.

Louis gasped and clawed at Lestat's back, he had never been this rough with him. But then again, thinking about it he deserved it. He deserved all the pain Lestat gave, he deserved death and would embrace it. He hugged Lestat like it was his last embrace and waited for his life to fade.

Lestat stopped drinking from Louis and let him go. He licked his lips and watched Louis gasp for breath on the floor.

Louis was still alive and aware of what was happening. He knew Lestat was drawing out his death for as long as possible, he deserved it. He kept his neck exposed and waited for the next bite.

Lestat Licked the two puncture wounds he had made and then kissed them. He leaned over and whispered into Louis' ear "Do you still wish for death?"

Louis remembered those words all those years ago when Lestat had changed him. The only difference was Lestat didn't give him the option to live this time "Yes" he answered in a hoarse voice. Louis could see Lestat smiling at his answer.

Lestat smiled at Louis and picked up his limp body, bridal style. He carried Louis down the corridor that they he come from. He felt Louis pass out in his arms _'Good'_ he thought. This will make things easier.

Louis felt weightless as Lestat lifted him up. He felt sick, dizzy and wished it would end soon. He saw black spots flash before his eyes and he felt lightheaded. He was starting to pass out due to blood loss. He let himself embrace the darkness and hoped he didn't wake up.

Lestat watched Louis sleep on the sofa. While he was passed out he had tied his hands behind his back and tied a cloth around his mouth. He looked delectable like this. Lestat wanted him right now, but he had to be patient and wait. He needed Louis to be awake for his punishment.

A few hours went by before Louis began to awaken. His mind was foggy and his vision was blurred. He tried to move but his muscles felt as heavy as stone. Then he realised that something wasn't right. His arms didn't feel right he tried moving them but they were tied behind his back. He tried to say something but the cloth around his mouth prevented any sound. This must be Lestat's work.

"Good to see you finally awake, Louis"

Louis looked and found Lestat sitting in his favourite chair. Watching him. Smiling at him. Lestat got up and walked up to him. He kneeled in front of him and caressed his cheek.

"I'm going to make you suffer Louis" he said without flinching

Louis' eyes winded In terror. He wanted to die but he hoped his death would be quick. Louis knew Lestat was a bit of a sadist and now he feared Lestat's full wrath. If he wasn't gagged he would probably be begging for a quick death.

Lestat saw the fear and panic in Louis' eyes, just the reaction wanted. He sat down on the sofa and ripped open Louis' shirt. He rubbed his hand over the soft flesh and kissed his stomach. He kissed further up his body until he reached his neck. He wanted to bite down again but he didn't want Louis to pass out again "Are you ready to suffer Louis?" Lestat whispered

Lestat's breath still sent shivers down his spine, even in his current situation. He felt Lestat lick a trail down his neck and chest. He felt Lestat rub his nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Louis didn't understand, Lestat was supposed to be torturing him and yet he was pleasuring him, like he always did. He moaned around his gag when Lestat licked at his nipples and rubbed his thigh.

Lestat was getting the reactions he wanted from Louis. He was lulling him into a false sense of security and then he would make hm suffer. He pleasured Louis like he always did with soft and gentle touches. He kissed further down his stomach and stopped at the hem of his trousers. He pulled at the hem and ripped off the button's. He tore at the material until there was nothing left.

Louis was shocked and aroused by Lestat's actions. He felt sick that he was enjoying this.

Next Lestat ripped off Louis' underwear so he was exposed. He didn't waste any time, he rubbed and sucked at Louis' cock until he was hard. He heard Louis moan though the gag. And soon he was going to turn those moans into screams.

Louis watched as Lestat went to the table and picked up an object. He didn't see what it was as Lestat hid it behind his back, and walked back over to him. Lestat kept the item hidden and his smirk unnerved Louis.

Lestat made sure he kept Louis on edge. He smirked at him and slowly pulled the item from behind his back. And then he showed it to Louis.

Louis froze like a deer in the path of a hunter. Lestat was holding scissors. The same ones Claudia had used to cut Lestat's face. A million different scenarios went though his mind. He tried to say something, anything but the gag prevented him.

Lestat played with the scissors between his fingers. He opened and closed the scissors a few times to show Louis they worked. He placed the opened the scissors around Louis' erect cock. Lestat had Louis in the most venerable position imaginable.

Louis was sweating bullets. He wanted to move away but was afraid he might catch his cock on the sharp edges. He looked in Lestat's eyes and saw no signs of mercy. _"No, no Lestat no. Please don't do this, please"_ the gag muffled his words but he had to try and do something.

"What's that Louis? You don't want me to do this?"

 _"Yes, please don't do this"_ Louis felt a bit of relief as he thought Lestat had understood him. It didn't last long.

"But Louis look how hard you are. You want this so bad" Lestat replied

Louis tried to protest but his movements and voice were restricted _"Lestat, I'm sorry. Please don't do it"_ he cursed the gag around his mouth. Tears we're starting to fall down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Louis it won't hurt for long" Lestat said as focused his gaze on the scissors.

Louis couldn't watch this. He couldn't watch himself be mutilated. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head. He waited for the pain. He waited for his own scream to rip though his throat. He waited for Lestat to laugh.

*SNIP*

...Hunh? Where was the pain? Louis was to afraid to open his eyes to look, but he took a quick peak anyway. He saw Lestat twirling the scissors between his fingers. He looked at Lestat's face. He was smiling smugly at him before laughing. Louis looked at him confused.

Lestat laughed at Louis' expressions. His plan had worked well "So how does it feel Louis? The feeling of almost losing something precious" he said and continued laughing.

It was a trick? It was all just a trick to make him feel the same pain as Lestat felt? Oh god how could he have been so stupid. Louis began sobbing uncontrollably.  

Lestat stopped gloating and leaned towards the sobbing Louis "Shhh, Louis it all over now" he cradled Louis and let him cry on his chest.

None of them knew how much time had passed. Louis had stopped crying a while ago he was just letting himself be cradled. He looked up at Lestat with pleading eyes.

Lestat looked at Louis and knew what he wanted. He undid the gag and dropped it on the floor "Are you alright Louis?" he asked

"Lestat...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Louis said

"I know you are. That's why I've decided to forgive you"

"What?"

"You're forgiven Louis"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And if I kill you I will all alone"

"But...I almost killed you"

"Yes you did. But it doesn't matter" Lestat kissed Louis gently on the lips and felt Louis return the kiss.

"I love you" Louis whispered

Lestat undid the rope from Louis' hands and picked him up bridle style. He carried Louis to the bedroom. He threw him on their bed and pinned him down. He claimed Louis' lips again and drew blood. He lapped up the blood and pulled away. He looked at Louis' flushed face and smiled.

"Lestat please" Louis begged

Louis and Lestat made love for the rest of the night and slept in the same coffin during the day. The next night Louis asked Lestat if they could burn Claudia. He said yes. They made her a small pyre and burned her. Lestat put on some flowers and Louis mourned her. Despite everything she had done to them, she had been part of their family and Louis was going to miss her.

Louis and Lestat spent many years together. They had good times and bad times. They never forgot what happened that night. And they promised each other it would never happen again. As long as Louis had Lestat and Lestat had Louis, they didn't need anything else.

 

 

Alternate version 2

"Listen Louis there's life in these old hand's still" a familiar voice said

Claudia and Louis looked in horror as Lestat played the piano. He told them how he had survived by drinking the blood of alligators, snakes, toads and all the other putrid life of the Mississippi.  

Louis didn't recognize the living corpse that was playing the piano. It was not the Lestat he knew. The hair that once shone like gold was now a black mess, full of dirt, that hung limply off his head. His once flawless pale skin was now a sickly green and grey, that showed off his sunken cheeks. His eyes that use sparkled like stars were now a dull grey with purple bags underneath them. His lips that were as soft as silk were now miscoloured, chapped and broken. Louis wanted to cry at the sight. Louis was so entrance by the scene he almost didn't notice when Lestat stopped playing the piano

"Claudia you've been a very, very naughty little girl" he spat. Lestat growled at them and then lunged with lightening speed.

Louis tried to grab Claudia and run but he was pushed away by Lestat. He watched Lestat slap Claudia across the face and grab her by the throat. Lestat squeezed at her neck until blood dripped down her dress. Lestat opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into her neck. Claudia screamed as he did.

Louis could only watch as all life drained from Claudia. Her skin turned a pale grey, she stopped screaming and eventually stopped moving. He watched Lestat drop her on the floor as if she was an unwanted doll and licked the blood off his fingers.

Louis saw that by drinking Claudia's blood Lestat had returned to his former self. Blonde hair and flawless skin just a he remembered. His blood ran cold when Lestat set his sights on him with a sinister smile.

"Claudia wasn't the only one who was very, very naughty" Lestat said deviously "You need to be punished Louis"

As Lestat got closer Louis tried to get up and run but Lestat grabbed his boots and pulled. Despite how weak Lestat was he was still stronger than Louis.

As Lestat dragged him out of the room he tried grabbing onto the door frame pulled he was pulled off, taking some of the frame with him. He tried to grabbing onto anything but each time he was pulled off.

Lestat dragged him though several rooms until they came to their bedroom. Lestat pinned Louis down and tied his hands behind his back.

"Lestat! Please stop!" Louis begged

Lestat didn't listen to Louis' pleas. He picked him up and sat him on their bed. He sat next to him and held and tightly to his hair. Making sure he couldn't leave.

"Oh Louis, Louis, Louis you've been so bad, haven't you?" Lestat taunted

"Lestat I..." Louis tried to explain but Lestat pulled on his hair making him hiss in pain.

"Do you agree that you've been naughty, Louis?" Lestat asked

Louis gave up fighting and nodded his head. If Lestat was going to kill him then he was going to let him. He would welcome death at this point.

Lestat was pleased with Louis' answer "Do you agree that you need to be punished, by my hand Louis?"

Again Louis nodded his head.

"Good"

In one swift motion Lestat pulled Louis over his lap and held him in place.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked

"Punishing you" Lestat replied

Lestat raised his hand and quickly brought it down onto Louis' ass.

Louis gasped as he felt a sharp sting on his backside. He gasped when he felt it again. He realised that Lestat was spanking him, like a child. That was what he meant by punishing him.

Lestat was going to make Louis cry and beg him for mercy. Just the thought of it made Lestat fell hot under the collar. In fact this whole situation made him fell aroused. He had told Louis once that he was a bit of a sadist. Every time he spanked Louis he felt himself growing harder.

After a while Louis was on the verge of tears. His ass felt like it was on fire. His face burned with humiliation. And he could feel himself getting hard. He had no idea he would enjoy such treatment. His gasps of pain were turning into gasps of arousal, he hoped Lestat didn't notice.

Lestat noticed the change in Louis' body and voice. And he felt Louis' erection against his leg. Well, well looks like he just learned something new about his lover. No wonder he didn't enjoy inflicting pain on others. Lestat decided to toy with him. He gentle rubbed Louis' ass to sooth it.

Louis felt Lestat rub his sore backside. It was over his punishment was over. He calmed his breathing and relaxed. He hoped his erection would go away.

"Lestat" Louis whispered

"Oh Louis. I hope you don't think your punishments over" Lestat said. He pulled Louis' trousers and resumed the spanking.

It burned like hell fire to Louis and couldn't take it anymore "Please stop Lestat. No more" he begged as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

Lestat laughed "I can feel you erection Louis. So don't lie to me. You want this"

Louis had never been so embarrassed in all his life "Lestat mercy please. I'm sorry please stop"

Lestat stopped and pulled Louis off his lap. He threw him on the bed and heard him hiss when his sore ass made contact with the bed. He pulled Louis' trousers down further to reveal his erection. He smiled and bite down on Louis' neck, drinking his blood with passion.

Louis was shocked when Lestat bite his neck, but he groaned with lust when he did.

Lestat undid his own trousers, pulled out his cock and stated stroking himself. He let go of Louis' neck and said "I want you now Louis" he went to untie his hands but Louis stopped him.

"No, don't. I'm still being punished remember" he said seductively  

Lestat smiled and continued to punish Louis for the rest of the night. They slept in the same coffin during the day. The next night Louis asked Lestat if they could burn Claudia. He said yes. They made her a small pyre and burned her. Lestat put on some flowers and Louis mourned her. Despite everything she had done to them, she had been part of their family and Louis was going to miss her.

Louis and Lestat spent many years together. They had good times and bad times. They never forgot what happened that night. And they promised each other it would never happen again. As long as Louis had Lestat and Lestat had Louis, they didn't need anything else.


End file.
